


Merry Us-Mas

by kookykoi



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Cute, Cutesy, F/M, Festive fun, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookykoi/pseuds/kookykoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor helps Jane decorate her Christmas tree but he has some questions about the festivities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Us-Mas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my good friend, Franzi, who is the Jane to both my Thor and Darcy. Merry Christmas, my dear!
> 
> This is supposed to be a piece of fluffy, festival fun. I tried to correct any errors but apologies if I missed any. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

It was Thor's duty to put the star on top of the highly decorated Christmas tree. Jane was still fussing over the shiny red baubles, making sure each of them were spaced evenly on the tips of the tree's branches. Thor was well aware of the significance of the holidays and the festivities and rituals some Midgardians followed during this time of the Midgardian year but something confused him.

"Jane, you are a scientist, yes?" He asked, turning the star shaped tree topper over and over in his hands.

Jane sighed and lifted her eyes up at Thor, impatience showing in her brown orbs, "yes I am a scientist. You know that, you've seen my work. Now please put the tree topper on so we can do something else, something fun."

"You are a scientist and yet you are celebrating a religious holiday. I was under the impression you were not religious," Thor mused, ignoring the annoyed glare he was currently getting from Jane.

"That's not the point. It's tradition."

"It's tradition to celebrate the birth of a deity you do not believe in?" Thor's question prompted another impatient sigh. "Apologies but you yourself told me to pursue my curiosity for this realm's quirks and that is what I'm doing."

"For me, it's tradition to celebrate Christmas because it's a time for me to gather my loved ones and spend time with them," Jane told him once she had resumed fiddling with the tinsel that was wrapped around the tree. "We eat lots of food, exchange presents, watch cheesy movies-"

"Isn't that a lot like Thanksgiving?"

"Yes but that's not the point. Thanksgiving is about the pilgrims. Christmas is about family. Don't you have festivals in Asgard for similar reasons?"

Thor smirked as he thought about the various festivals Asgardians celebrated. "We celebrate many things in Asgard but we do not observe festivals we do not believe in."

"I don't not believe in Christmas, Thor. Originally Christmas was a part of the winter solstice celebrations held on the longest night of the year-"

"Some of those were a celebration for my father and the great hunt," Thor interrupted proudly. His pride was cut short by the glare in Jane's eyes. "Sorry, you were saying?"

"The darkest and longest night would be filled be cheer and merriment and everyone can start looking forward to the spring and the longer days," Jane finished her work with the tree and stood back from it, her eyes fixed at the topper still in Thor's hands. "Put it on."

Thor did as he was told and put the star on the tree top, ensuring it was balanced and not going to fall. He stood beside Jane and admired their work. Every decoration was in it's place, everything perfectly spaced out with precision. 

"We could create our own festival to celebrate this time of the Midgardian year?" He suggested, "one you actually believe in?"

"Oh yeah, what should we call this celebration?"

"Thormas," he laughed as Jane shoved him playfully. "Janemas?"

"Be serious, would you? We can still put up a tree, right?"

"We can do whatever we want, it's our celebration," he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Jane took a moment to think how she would create her own festival to celebrate with Thor. She smiled as she looked at him. "This is going to be completely unoriginal but can we keep everything except the religious connotations of Christmas? Less Christ-mas and more us-mas."

"Isn't that what I said? Thormas! It'll catch on, you'll see."

"Thor! No!" Another shove that did nothing to Thor apart from make him laugh all the more.

"Merry Us-mas, Jane," he said with a smile. He kissed her lips softly and felt her lips stretch into a smile.

"Merry Us-mas, Thor."


End file.
